Most of the launch systems in use today operate from a standstill at or near sea level. The disadvantage of these systems is that they launch the greatest distance to space and through the thickest part of the atmosphere. They must carry enough fuel to not only lift the payload but also to carry fuel to lift the fuel. It is a problem of near exponential growth.
In the case of the space shuttle, half the fuel (1.5 million pounds) is used in the first 8 seconds getting to a height of only 300 ft. Typically, the first stage of a launch system is used to get the rocket and payload from a standstill through the lower atmosphere. These first stases are the largest and consume the most fuel and are the most expensive part of the launch vehicle. These three factors cause conventional launch systems to use 30 to 50 lbs of fuel to lift 1 lb of payload into space.
In addition, most launch facilities are located in coastal regions where they are subjected to severe weather and can be inoperable for periods of time. From a military perspective they are also vulnerable to attack with little natural protection. In association with this invention, ramjet technology uses onboard fuel and atmospheric oxygen for propulsion. Ramjets can't start from a standstill and need to be accelerated by other means to reach their startup conditions.
The majority of satellites are placed into the equatorial orbit plane and so launches from near the equator require less fuel. At least two mountains are located near the equator and would be good candidates for this invention. The first is Mt Chimbora in Ecuador, a 20,000 ft mountain about 25 km from the equator. The second is Mt Kenya in Kenya, a 17,000 ft mountain on the equator.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that an improved rocket launching technology is necessary to increase efficiency in putting payloads into space. It is believed that systems and methods disclosed here offer a solution to the problems inherent with current methods of launching rockets.